Souseiseki/History
History Souseiseki was the fourth doll to be created by Rozen. Like the rest of the first 6 dolls, she spent her first days in the Miniature Garden. Unlike most of the first 6, she and Suiseiseki stuck together and the two tended to the orchard and rose garden the Miniature Garden held and the two also made a home out of a wardrobe.Tale 60.5 Tale 56 She would later join the rest of the first 6 in tea parties at Shinku's request. This would last until they were all bored of this and Suigintou had an outburst, which Souseiseki attempted to divert before it happened.Tale 57 After this, Laplace's Demon made his first appearance to them and informed them of the Alice Game, to which Souseiseki could only wonder how sisters could fight each other.Tale 58 Rozen Maiden: Die Zwillinge She and Suiseiseki would later decide to leave the Miniature Garden. Despite the risks, the two decided to do this opting to think of it as just a trip. They later met up again with Shinku apparently not too long after leaving. Shinku explained that she didn't come to fight them, though Souseiseki is wary. When Suiseiseki expresses interest in Shinku's idea of not playing the Alice Game like it was explained to them by Laplace, Souseiseki confronts Suiseiseki over this. Suiseiseki tells her that she doesn't want to play the game, offending Souseiseki who tells her that it would mean rejecting her identity as a Rozen Maiden. She would later become contracted to Rudolph. As Rudolph was an emperor, she lived very lavishly with him and he considered her his greatest treasure. At his order, she entered Leoš's dream with Suiseiseki and tended to his tree, helping the man with making better works of glass. At one point, Suigintou attempted to take Suiseiseki's Rosa Mystica. Souseiseki heard her cries for help and attempted to fight off Suigintou. After Suigintou broke off one of Suiseiseki's feet, Souseiseki payed her back, heavily ripping her wings. Suigintou retreated and Souseiseki took Suiseiseki back to the city to be fixed. The dollmaker tells them he cannot work on her unless she is still, so Souseiseki took Suiseiseki out to the forest where Suiseiseki then drained the rest of her energy, creating rain. Souseiseki carried her back, where she was then fixed. Later, Rudolph's brother Matthias staged a coup, taking the throne from him. Rudolph was so distraught from this that the contract between him and Souseiseki broke. She and Suiseiseki would then team up to save Leoš, who was thrown into jail. The two break him out of jail, but he is forcibly parted from them when they are shot at and he fell into a river. After they make sure he'll be ok, Souseiseki carried Suiseiseki back to the castle. They are unable to get back to the room where their cases are, and they make a gamble with their fates: they'll stay in the treasure room and if Rudolph reclaims the throne they'll be wound up again, if not they will sleep forever. The two agree that they'll always be together and both wind down. It is unknown how exactly they survived this. Rozen Maiden 0 During this awakening, she would be discovered by Hana in the elevator of the Youunkaku.Floor 4 Hana winds her up, and shortly later the two would forge a contract on top of the Youunkaku. Souseiseki explains to her and the young master that the earthquake tremors happening lately around Tokyo is the fault of the 0th doll and that if they can't stop her from dreaming, the city will be destroyed.Floor 5 The two begin searching for clues together until they run into Kiku and Suiseiseki, the four teaming up.Floor 6 While searching for Tefuko, Souseiseki goes off alone and gets abducted by Rabbit-Head.Floor 11 During her kidnapping, she would hear Rabbit-Head's story and strike a deal with her, loaning her the use of her left eye.Floor 13 She is recovered by the Sui-Sou Detective Team and shortly later given an eyepatch by Hana.Floor 13 Plot Rozen Maiden/Manga References & Citations Category:Subpages Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Histories